User blog:FRAlexRealms/Lets Get Recruiting!
Keep Calm, and Lets Recruit It has come to the community's attention that we need to GET OUR BUTTS IN GEAR to make sure FeralRealms grows and prospers tons and tons in the future, and I'm super excited to bring to you the first official Guide to both Recruiting and Expanding FeralRealms, I am super excited and am loving that the community as a whole is coming together, if you're reading this, enemy or not, THANK YOU for putting in the time and effort to become concerned about this, and with the nice pleasentries out of the way, it is time to get down to business. First, we must identify what we want to do. Community Goals! Before we get into the nitty gritty of expanding, I wanted to set a few goals for FeralRealms as a whole, and I will share a few here. I shared their difficulties here. 1. Get a pack or clan in every territory in FeralRealms (one per map or more) Difficulty: Hard 2. Increase Population of FeralRealms Difficullty: Medium 3. Plan Many Events centered in FeralRealms to keep members interested. Difficulty: Medium 4. Get the word out about FeralRealms Difficulty: Easy So, with these four major goals, I think we can persue expanding our world little by little, and it all starts with you. As an Individual As an individual, you yourself, sitting at your little computer screen or large desktop montior have more power than you think. You are on the forefront of a new and ever-growing world. You have the power to spread our fame. Here are a few things you can do by yourself without even having a clan or pack. 1. Sometimes, when bored, you can venture into FeralHeart and find someone, anyone really, and talk to them about FeralRealms, Explain to them the greatness of it and how much it is GROWING. These things will actually entice members to join FeralRealms, and maybe even your own pack or clan. 2. Participate in the Wiki: I'm not saying show up every day and edit a page for a few hours, but participation is the best way to increase activity. Adding pages (that are good), commenting, editing, sharing, all of these things will spice up our wiki and make it appealing to others. As a Group (a min-guide to Recruiting in FeralHeart) Your group in FeralRealms is essential to our survival as a race, and this all depends on how you portray your pack or clan to others, and how you recruit. Below are some tips to becoming a recruiting master. 'Recruiting' 1. Recruit together: If you have members online, get ALL of them to come and recruit with you, simply stand in a little group somewhere in Flourite or another area that is booming with members (possibly bonfire). You would be surprised how many people will just randomly come up to you and ask to join simply because you have a few guys just standing around. 2. Recruit Smart, Recruit Easy: You should have a set routine for recruiting, like this one. -Establish location -Set non-leader members out to make movies, Advertising Pack/Clan -Have Leader and non-moviemaking members sit and wait for approachers to answer questions and send out invites. -make sure all members have FeralRealms downloaded before continuing -Plan a group event for immediately after event to welcome and accustom new members -Always Always ALWAYS Take the extra time to get the new member (newb) involved. When you show that much care for someone new, they are more likely to stay. I CANNOT STRESS HOW IMPORANT MOVIES ARE Movies are your way of broadcasting to an ENTIRE map, sometimes people will simply click on all the movies to check out what groups are advertising. I will not go into Extraneous detail about movies, but here are some things to include in your text when making a movie (can we have someone make a movie making guide please) Include the following: -Literacy (semi-lit, lit, ect. Most FeralRealms members are considered either non-lit or semi-lit, so be sure to include that) -Member of a multi-group RP: many people are interested when you mention you're part of a map pack that is 25 maps strong and with multiple groups, BE SURE TO TELL THEM ABOUT HOW AWESOME IT IS -Realism: Most of FeralRealms is unrealistic simply because of our existance in a magical world, but if you want to be a realistic cat clan, be sure to specify that warriors in FeralRealms are the size of regular wolves. Other than that, realism is up to you. -Whisper LEADER HERE to join: put your leader's username in the movie, only they can add people to the group, and always recruit only when your leader is online. 'Once you have your Members' Once you have members Recruited, you need to make sure your pack or clan is readily active. Do some of the following. -Get involved, Roleplay: This is the easiest, don't just sit around and talk, that gets boring. Either in FeralRealms or around the FH public maps, go roleplay, you and your pack/clan can bond, and it's fun to roleplay an adventure or two once in a while. I take my group into Flourite once in a while to have a simple adventure, along the way, you may meet people interested in joining you, or packs or clans interested in joining FeralRealms. -Be Online: obviously this is the hardest to do, but making as much time as possible for your pack or clan is really important. -Spice things up: I'm not saying go to war every once in a while, but a little conflict never hurt anyone, and it gives members something to work towards, this is the idea behind the Champions Tornument -Train Train Train: Training is a way to both bond with your pack and progress their roleplaying skills, It will also bring your groupmates together. -Participate in Gatherings: Gatherings are a place where it is perfectly acceptable to say "hey, look how cool my group is". SO DO IT! -Create new ranks, and update them often: People love seeing that they are making progress, by making roles and allowing people to be promoted to upper level member statutes, you give them a reason to participate more. -Link up with other packs and clans: Either in FeralRealms, or other places, training, talking to, or hanging out with any other pack or clan will always make life more interesting, your members will see how their clan compares with that of another, and vice versa, it is also a good way to form alliances or train together. Lead how you wish, but these are some essential things every clan or pack needs. -A strong leader: Clearly self explanitory -A STRONG second in command: having multiple people to rely on as a leader that you can trust is important, so always have someone online that knows how to run things -A firm memberbase: 6 or 7 strong active members will bring in the others, because their dedication will make new members desire to become just like them. -a Cool Territory: Provided by FeralRealms -Adventure: GO ON AN ADVENTURE, LIVE DANGEROUS! -Story Time: People love hearing stories of their clan's past, it makes them desire to become a part of its future, all of you have countless stories of great battles or past events, tell your members about it, they'll love it (Blackpaw always has StoryTime) phew, that was a lot. but, a lot of it is really useful, now, on to the crazy part. As a Community (what we can all do) 1. More War, or Less War?: War is a very controversial subject, but I will put this plainly: War, without drama, sometimes, is good. War gives a FIRM reason to train and make alliances. FeralRealms has plenty of war, but please, if you have a war, keep it clean. Wiki spamming and trash-talking make the community look bad ON THE WIKI. You can tease enemies all you want, but if we're going to do this right, do it clean and fair. Conflict sometimes leads to peace, and it is bound to happen sometime. 2. Public Enemy #1: As seen with people such as Cynbel and Ooden, a "Villian" often spices things up in the world, and brings us together, which is why some members have not been banned. It is our duty to unite against such evil forces, and sometimes even, to join their cause for the better of our own people. This still goes back to the Wiki War thing, war is fine, as long as you keep it clean on the wiki. 3. New Packs, New Clans, More People: I know this is weird to say, but we have to accept that we aren't in the world we once were. All of us need to accept FeralHeart natives. I think, it is in our best interests, if we bring new packs and clans into FeralRealms from the outside. Leaders, I call upon you, descend upon the maps while recruiting, seek out leaders of semi-lit to nonlit packs and clans, and convince them to not only maybe become allies, but to seek out a fresh territory in FeralRealms. Many leaders will be interested by HOW MUCH SPACE WE HAVE. LIKE 27 MAPS MAN. 27!!!!! 4. DO THINGS: I'm planning a Dance off For Halloween, it's tomorrow (Saturday) night, I hope you all attend :) What I will do (as a Developer) I'm your developer, it's my job to make sure that your world is promoted and looks awesome and makes tons of fluffy animals run to it to join into it. Here is how I will do that 1. A new music video/Ad for Youtube, FeralHeart, Ect.: I am planning a Music Video for FeralRealms, it will be to the song "On Top of The World" By Imagine Dragons and I want every pack and clan to be in it, I'll make it good, trust me. 2. FeralHeart Forum Spam: I'll do it, if I have to... JOIN FERALREALMS NOW #YOLOSWAG 3. Social Media: if you haven't already, lets all make Instagrams, a lot of kids like Instagrams for their pack or clan, feel free to follow me at fralex_realms for the latest FeralRealms stuff, and feel free to tag any cool FeralRealms pictures with our SUPER AWESOME OFFICIAL HASHTAG SEEN BELOW #FeralRealms 4. Events, Events, and more Events: I have a lot planned, but I need more ideas, keep the ideas flowing, I like Ideas. 5. Updates: as always, I will be on top of preforming server maitnence and revamps for all of your exploring pleasure, they'll come in time! so, with that, I bid you Good Luck, Adventurer, for our journey to spread the word of the great world of Sacred Grove begins here, with you. #FERALREALMS #FRFOREVER #YOLO #LIVE #RECRUIT #KEEPCALMANDRECRUIT Category:Blog posts